In the Dark
by strayphoenix
Summary: The thoery that love is blind is proven to be correct when a blackout in the intitute brings Scott and Jean closer together. JOTT. Fluff i think OneShot.


**In the Dark**

Happens before 'Mainstream' and "Day of Reckoning' but after 'Shadow Dance'. My first Evo and my first fluff. Hope you JOTT fans out there like it. If not, I hold nothing against you.

stray

* * *

X-Men are not mine as you probably already know.If _**you**_ own them, canI marry you?

* * *

"OK. Run me through this again. How did we get from Napoleon to you and Duncan having relationship problems?"

Jean sighed and flopped back on her bed, placing the history book she was reading beside her.

"Well, we were talking about how big an ego Napoleon had and it just reminded me of an argument that Duncan and I had a few nights ago."

"What did you argue about?" asked Scott, slightly swaying in the rolling desk chair that Jean had in her room.

She sighed.

"I don't remember."

"Oh" he replied simply.

"Well…how are you and Taryn doing? She's eagerly trying to fit into the role of Mrs. Summers?"

Scott blushed at that. He knew Taryn loved him but he just didn't love her back as much. If at all. Taryn Fujioka-Summers just didn't sound good in his mind.

_Jean Grey-Summers on the other hand…_

Scott did the mental equivalent of slapping himself. _What are you playing at, man? She's taken. YOU'RE taken. Stupid hormones._

He cut his mental conversation with himself short.

"Taryn and I…" he started but was cut off by a hiss, a crackle, and sudden darkness.

He heard Jean shoot up to a sitting position on the bed and her heartbeat race.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"Just a power outage. The backup generators should be up and running in no time."

So they waited for about five minutes but no light returned. It was night outside and there was a new moon so the only light they had to go by was that of the stars.

"Scott?"

They both got up and he headed towards her.

Scott tripped on a pen and fell on top of her, sending them both to the floor with a thud.

Jean choked as Scott's weight fell on top of her and she had her wind knocked out.

Scott's face rested on her left shoulder near her armpit and she felt him blush hotly.

He made the gesture to push himself up off her and somehow managed to land his hand on her right breast and pushed down. She gasped at the sudden intimacy.

They didn't do anything for a moment. Both at a loss for words. Leave it to Scott to break the silence.

"J-Jean, I'm-I'm so, so, so sorry…" he stammered clearly scared out of his wits. And out of his common sense for that matter; his hand, though not pushing, still rested on her breast.

He suddenly realized that and quickly removed it, placing it instead on the ground at the same level as the area he had just been touching. He lifted himself up off of her but he kept their faces close, inches apart and looked down at her. His eyes had adapted to the darkness and the small glow of the stars from her window helped his vision. She was looking up at him, her hair a mess and her face a mix of shock and…fear?

She stared up at him. The star light, though dim, reflected off his visor which prevented her from seeing his eyes. She was scared to look into his eyes, to go through his head. She knew what he'd be thinking and she didn't want to. This was Scott. The one she went to when things got rough, when she got her heart broken. She didn't want to make him the heart-breaker.

But something tingled in her belly. Butterflies? She'd never know but she suddenly had this urge to be closer to him. She slowly leaned her head upwards toward his.

He leaned his own head down and whispered, "But, Duncan …"

"And Taryn …" she whispered in response.

As their faces neared, their arguments weakened.

"We shouldn't…"

"…do this…"

Their lips touched. Then they pressed. Then they moved against each other. Then they opened, letting each other's tongues wrestle.

Scott's left arm fell down so that he was supporting himself on his elbow, the hand attached to it placed itself on the side of her face and his right hand moved up to her side and stroked the area where he felt her bra.

She, in return, brought her hand to cup the back of his head, intertwining her fingers in his chocolate colored hair.

"Jean!" called a voice from outside the door. Kitty immediately phased through the door holding three flashlights.

They immediately broke the kiss. Jean shot up and Scott rolled off of her. Both were blushing like mad.

Jean stammered, caught off guard.

"Kitty! We were…uh…we were just…"

"Searching for the lights in each other's mouths?" Kitty supplied with a curious grin.

"No!" Scott replied a little too loudly.

"Hey I have no problem with it" Kitty responded casually. "I honestly think…"

She paused for a moment and then continued.

"Here are your flashlights. We're going to check out the subbasement. There might be trouble"

She tossed the flashlights on the floor and turned around to phase back out of the room.

Scott looked at the closed door and then at Jean who just smiled at him wickedly.

"Mind wipe?" he inquired with a smile.

"Mind wipe"

_God, I love you._

He blushed as soon as he had thought it. Jean gave him a weird look and then smiled herself.

"Feeling's mutual" she whispered, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

Scott went to kiss her again. He moved slowly as she did.

"Lights…" she whispered as their lips drew closer.

"Right…" he whispered, but didn't stop approaching. Their lips met again in another passionate kiss. Jean broke the kiss.

"I…we…lights…"

She stood up, grabbed the flashlight and made her way out of the room, stumbling with her hands along the furniture.

Scott watched her go with a shocked, saddened look on his face. Now more than ever he regretted dating Taryn. He looked down at his own flashlight contemplating if he should pick it up or not.

Meanwhile, outside her room, Jean pressed herself up against the wall. _God, what is wrong with me? How could I let him do that? How could I SAY that to him? I have a boyfriend, dang it!_ But even as the thought flashed in her mind, she found that she was in love with Scott, not Duncan. _Crap, crap, crap! _

She let her back slide down the wall until she was sitting on the floor, flashlight pointed at the ceiling.

_Is dumping Taryn even an option?_ thought Scott. _No. I don't think so. The excuse that I've just fallen madly in love with her friend won't go well with her._

He and Jean would have their chance sooner or later. He knew it. Somehow he just did.

But not now. Not today.

He picked up his flashlight and made his way out into the hallway.

Jean stood up when he came out. She stared at the floor, pointing her flashlight in that direction as well.

"I…I'm sorry" she murmured.

"Don't be. We'll have our shot. Someday"

"You think so?"

He gently touched her face.

"How can we not?"

She smiled appreciatively.

"Lights…" she reminded him.

"Oh. Right…"

_**FIN**_


End file.
